WHDTIS:Reprecussions of Stupidity
by Joseph JenkemHuffer
Summary: Alternate ending to "What Happened During The Ice Storm" by Jim Heynen.


Original story: What Happened During The Ice Storm by Jim Heynen

(the following is an alternate ending to the story, it takes place after the boys return home)

Lenny was cold, and tired, but most of all he was scared. Despite having led the boys with his example, he was now regretting what he did. "Lenny, did you get any of them?" This was his mother. "I... I saw a couple but..." "But what?" "They... got away." "They what?" As she said this Lenny's mother sounded surprised, almost horrified. "You fool! You stupid boy! Do you realize what you've done!? Do you!?" At this point it was too much for the child to bear, and he began to cry. "I just wanted to save them." Lenny mumbled inbetween sobs. "Ah... so that's what it was... My son, you need to realize that you had no chance of saving them." "Why?" "Because they were already dead by the time you got there." "What? No, they were still moving, they" "Were dying. Give it a rest boy, next time just bring them back with you that is... if there will be a next time..." Although this confused him, Lenny was too tired to ask questions. Lenny's mother picked up her plasma rifle. Just as she got it in her hands the pheasant demons broke in through the windows and began attacking with their cybernetic implants. A cyber pheasant demon fired several rocket missiles at Lenny's mother. She shot at them, causing the missiles to burst in a massive explosion. Lenny's mother was knocked into a wall by the impact which subsequently collapsed on top of her battered body.  
"It's ok mom, you don't have to fight anymore." Coughing up blood, she responded "No! I must kill the pheasants!" With an unnatural green glow in his eyes, and a maniacal laugh Lenny said "NO MOM! YOU ARE THE PHEASANTS!" And then Lenny's mother was a zombie...  
Or so Lenny thought. This was in fact, the last thing he ever thought. Unbeknown to him, as his mother lay dying she had a vision. She saw an angelic looking, robed man with a dinosaur's head. "My child, you have gone through an infinite amount of despair, pain, and agony... I will give you a choice between an eternity of rest, and another eternity which you will spend as an instrument of divine justice, you must choose now my child." Although she couldn't answer him verbally, the absolute determination in the eyes of Lenny's mother told the man what her choice was. Her dying body was enveloped in a blinding light which was hotter than any star in this universe.  
The intensity of the heat caused Lenny's heart to fail, and made his body, as well as everything in the house spontaneously combust. The Pheasant Demons were all dead, but an evil energy emanated from Lenny's charred yet still burning corpse. This energy manifested itself as a green aura, which engulfed everything in the house except for the searing light. It absorbed everything, the flames, the corpses, and even the house itself, compacting them into one tiny green spot of pure malice. Yet the light that had been around the corpse of Lenny's mother remained and took the form of a glowing silver velociraptor, to challenge her son's misguided and evil soul. The green spot turned into a green pheasant and contained all that it absorbed within it's malevolent core. The evil fowl flew into the velociraptor and tore through it with it's beak. However what it tore through was merely an illusion and the velociraptor was now behind it. The velociraptor crushed the pheasant in it's jaws and spat it out. Gallons of blackened blood gushed from the bird as it died.  
Lenny's mother, now a glowing silver velociraptor, wondered who the strange man in her vision was. He appeared to her again, in person this time. She wanted to talk but could only growl because she was a velociraptor. The man took off the dinosaur head, revealing his face. "HI, THIS IS BILLY MAYS FOR OXYGLO. IT GLOWS WITH THE POWER OF OXYGEN!!!"

If you would like to purchase OxyGlo™ call 1-800-244GLO.

ORDER NOW!!!


End file.
